


Manner Maketh Man Mean

by Wynefire



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Arthur!Jezal, Galahad!Ferro, Gen, Guinevere!Bayaz, Lancelot!Ardee, Merlin!Glokta, Mordred!West, Tristan!Logen, spoilers for BTAH
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Behold, here comes *Your Dashing Majesty*!Written prior to the Golden Circle. The plot is basically a fusion of Secret Services & BTAH.Guinevere!Bayaz. Yes. I mean it.你们帅气的陛下驾到( *・ω・)✄╰ひ╯写于黄金圈上映前，情节混合了第一律法卷二和王的男人秘密服务。拔牙子是格妮薇儿嘿嘿嘿





	Manner Maketh Man Mean

打从正式上班的头一天起，杰赛尔·路瑟就坚定不移地相信自己是王家特工里唯一名副其实的人。他的代号是Arthur，听说这神话里的王者之名并不会给他在同事中增加任何筹码，但杰赛尔觉得，这至少能让他感觉良好，尤其是在穿上面容和善的老裁缝巴亚兹为他缝制的高档西装后。那时，他站在大如摄政时代贵族客厅的更衣室里，对着镜子感慨万千。他修剪得当的闪亮金发被发油向后拢去，露出光洁饱满的天庭，以及其下那张足以迷倒万千少女的英俊脸庞。他双手扭成个手枪的姿势，模仿邦德将手势举到视平线，举枪欲射，然后对着镜子微微一笑。他险些被自己掰弯。

小爷我就是亚瑟王的化身，他兴奋地按开电梯。

但他的同事们和他们的代号可谓没有半点儿关系。就拿他见到的第一位特工来说吧：他出了电梯按威斯特先前的指示七拐八扭，最后闯进了一间下午茶室式的小房间。房间极为狭长，似乎就是为了正中央的那张长桌量体裁衣的（为什么是长桌而不是圆桌，这是杰赛尔百思不得其解的谜）。而在长桌的尽头，坐着一个一身黑风衣的男人，半身被报纸挡住，面前搁着喝到一半的杜松子酒。听到响动，那男人搁下报纸，抬眼色眯眯地一笑：“欢迎回来，Arthur。我是Merlin。”

杰赛尔差点被那个笑容吓得尿了裤子。

后来他将会知道，如果Merlin终日对你板着脸恶语相向，那他是在把你当刎颈之交；但如果他朝你露出这种色眯眯的笑容，那他基本就是已经把你列入了待杀名单了。光这点就让他和史诗里那个法力无边的白胡子老头差了十万八千里远。Merlin才三十五岁，比真正的Merlin年轻了太多，从背影看他的坐姿甚至像个忧郁的维多利亚青年。但如果绕到正面来看，你很难分清他和剃掉胡子的大法师哪一位皱纹更多面部肌肉更为扭曲。他的牙被极有规律地隔个拔掉了，这让他笑起来像架钢琴。没错，他确实法力无边，这在日后杰赛尔单枪匹马攻进极端组织古尔库的基地时将会得到最好的印证。那时他将会五体投地，谢主隆恩。但现在，杰赛尔还对他一无所知，他眼里只有Merlin有意无意伸出来舔着嘴唇的粉红舌头。神啊但那真像一条颜色淫荡的毛毛虫。

“坐，坐，坐。”Merlin撑着拐杖，“恕我就不起身了。”杰赛尔才注意到他萎缩的下肢和扭曲的坐姿。他一阵恶心，在Merlin憋出第一个音节的时候就一屁股跌坐在了扶手椅上。他伸手想捞过酒瓶。

Merlin用报纸狠狠地打了他的手一下。“不明礼，(Manner,) ”他保持着假得可笑的谄媚口气警告道，“无以立也。(maketh man.)”

杰赛尔皱起眉头。这是威斯特跟他说过的话。“抱……抱歉。”他慌忙想找个别的话题：“墙上的这些画像是……”

Merlin露出一个有几分怀念的笑容，和他的缺牙。“牺牲的骑士们。”他一边大一边小的眼睛滴溜溜环视了一圈，最终不怀好意地驻留在杰赛尔身上，“他们中最惨的一个在得到代号的三小时后就被抛尸在泰晤士河里了，哟——。”

是你抛的对吧！杰赛尔在心中哀嚎。但紧接着，他的目光被一张栩栩如生的画像吸引了。画上的青年是如此的俊美，几乎让方才对镜雀跃的小少年为之自惭形秽了。“那位……是谁？”他用目光示意Merlin。故事里，长得最帅的总能活到最后。但如果连他都为国捐躯了……

“啊，那位啊，”Merlin哼了一声，“沙德·格洛塔，绣花枕头一个。”

他说“绣花枕头”的时候语气加重了些，也不知是不是又在暗讽新来的英俊小少年本人。杰赛尔只得再转话题：这男人身上有什么东西，还带着都铎时代暗巷与私刑的气息。“话又说回来，和我一起裁衣服的那位小姐……”他觉得脸有点儿痛，回过神来才发现是自己的傻笑过度用力所致。“她是Guinevere吧？如此特别，如此炫目，如此……”

“同期生的话，啊，你说的是阿黛丽。”Merlin轻描淡写地说，“她是要跟你抢Guinevere的人。”

杰赛尔瞠目结舌了一瞬，良久才反应过来。Lancelot。所以她不是负责给负伤归来的英雄献上香吻的人，甚至不是要留着后勤室里陪Merlin的人（别的特工不说，陪Merlin？他很放心），而是要在他犯浑时踢他蛋蛋、再在他捂蛋哭泣的当儿独力放倒一圈恶棍的“最著名的圆桌骑士”。也许他至少还可以脑补一下在湖之仙女簇拥下洗澡的她。

他会不会想太远了。

在Merlin泼辣的介绍下，他逐渐认识到试图把他的同事们和史诗联系起来会有多不靠谱。他认识了Galahad，十天后的某一天她出现在了眼镜会议里。“操他老妹的，老娘在莫桑比克蹲了快两个月，结果‘皇帝’居然食物中毒死了！屎尿横流！老娘本来还想在他死前找几个玩具操他屁股。”她一坐下来就开始骂骂咧咧，而杰赛尔胆战心惊地看着苍蝇在她想必多日未洗的刺毛周围盘旋。最纯洁的骑士，哈。还有理应多愁善感的Tristan，这个苏格兰男人缺一根手指，满脸刀疤和横肉。“你得实际一点儿。”这是他最常对杰赛尔说的一句话。刚开始，杰赛尔还想这句话里，啊，真是言简意赅地概括了人生的真理，后来发现他只会这一句。当他发现真正的Guinevere其实是楼下的老裁缝的时候，他已经被折磨得没有力气吐槽了。

然而他还是为一个人的代号惊讶过。

“你知道，”他小心翼翼地对Merlin说，“我是柯利姆·威斯特带进来的。可是我还不知道你们叫他什么……Gawaine是么？”他猜道。一方面这是少数空缺的称号；另一方面，他还是对同史诗的呼应有着少年人浪漫主义的执着。他已经知道靓丽的阿黛丽小姐是威斯特的亲妹妹，而那位英年早逝的格洛塔先生生前的代号也是Lancelot。他知道威斯特与格洛塔曾是密友，而与Lancelot这个名字联系最紧密的当然就是……他期待地望着Merlin。

“原来柯利姆是你心中的白马王子啊？”Merlin只是冷漠地说道，“不，他是Mordred。这名字不吉利，不过他刚进来的时候，这是唯一空缺的位置。”他短暂地瞟了一眼格洛塔先生的肖像。“我劝你要玩这种游戏，不如冒着被我们全员追杀的风险改行去写梅林传奇同人小说，Arthur。柯利姆·威斯特可不是什么会毁灭不列颠的人。”

杰赛尔只能赔笑。

随着工作愈发危险，杰赛尔逐渐放下了他曾经的荒唐游戏。他习惯了在别人喊他Arthur时转过头来，视来者的面孔决定是轻推眼镜，还是轻磕鞋跟。他习惯了在跟家人谈话时拆下电池丢进冰箱里。他也习惯了拄雨伞和穿西装。他和威斯特一起出任务的机会很多。旧日学长的面孔常年冷峻，但总会在和他对酌时露出笑意，仿佛在说：虽然我是全部特工里射击和近身格斗成绩最好的绅士，但我还是愿意屈尊说一句，干得不错，小子。他经常这么喊杰赛尔，让后者不太好意思喊对方的代号。偶尔他还是会想起对方按史诗来是他的私生子来着：自己就是私生子的杰赛尔不需要后代重蹈他的覆辙。

平心而论，威斯特既不像Gawaine，也不像Mordred。他没有Gawaine那张万人迷的俊脸，由于操劳白发过早地爬上了他的两鬓，法令纹和抬头纹也深如刀刻，尽管他比Merlin还要年轻几岁。这样刀刻斧凿的面孔若能用翩翩风度来弥补，将使他成为旧日女作家笔下相貌平平但一表威仪的富有继承人。但即使是巴亚兹也救不了他节俭成癖的毛病。即使受命打入名流们所谓的“慈善”晚宴，他也会和Merlin讨价还价：“你看既然有xxx跟我一起去，把我的衣服整稍微寒碜点儿行不。别那么张扬。别红色西装好么。”他在晚宴上对名媛们的反应有些荒谬可笑。而杰赛尔觉得，别说是Gawaine了，有时他根本就不像个王家特工。

当然，他更不可能像Mordred。不仅仅是因为私生子那档子事儿。

他们被指派去护卫兰迪萨到深山老林里的某个安全屋躲藏。那是某位要人的宝贝儿子，集亨利八世与路易十五的蠢点于一身。威斯特拥有和曾经的杰赛尔打交道的丰富经验，还稍微能安抚兰迪萨的脾性；但杰赛尔看着他，只觉得在照一面过于实诚的镜子。他怀着义愤转过头去看车窗外的田园风光。

当一座小教堂映入眼帘时，兰迪萨发出了兴奋的尖叫：“哇——！是农民的小教堂耶！人家还从来没有见过农民呢！小柯利姆，陪我下去逛逛好不好嘛！”

“不，大人，他们有可能——”

“我爹是xx。”兰迪萨漫不经心地说。

于是威斯特下了车，把兰迪萨从车厢里拽了出来。他们都按威斯特的强烈要求穿着巴亚兹店里最低档的西装。“把车开到安全的地方，你知道届时我会怎么通知你。”他叮嘱道，推了推眼镜。杰赛尔心领神会地绕到驾驶座上，对他比了个yes。

待开到足够远处时，杰赛尔百无聊赖地打开隔层，看里面都有啥东西。他找到一张枪花，开心地塞进了车载音响里，替代掉原来的交响乐。有一些信件，出现在这里必然没什么好事，而杰赛尔还没有无聊到去拆开它们。隔层的底端有个硬东西，他以为是把新式的枪，抽出来才知道是个望远镜（当然，谁说望远镜不能也是一把枪？）。他挑了挑眉，把它架到眼前，朝着教堂的方向看去。

威斯特走出教堂，手里拖着一具软趴趴的尸体。他的眼镜歪了，浑身是血。杰赛尔的手指本能地拉近了焦距：尸体有一张兰迪萨的脸。

几个外国人从各方向围拢来，将威斯特包围在正中央。为首的人他再熟悉不过。卡布尔。他觉得连牙根都冷了起来。威斯特和卡布尔及其爪牙们争辩着什么。他居然还不动手。从背后看，卡布尔已经开始摸枪。他还在据理力争，脑门就被打了个开花。

哦，杰赛尔喃喃道。不，不。

潜意识推开了他罢工的理智，接管了他的行动。发动汽车，扭方向盘，向反方向的低地冲去，让山丘进一步挡住那帮古尔库混球的视线。检查完毕；检查完毕；检查完毕。调开车载武器的安全控制开关：哪怕后视镜里是一片诗情画意的田园牧歌。他按住了眼镜侧边的开关。

不等对方开口，他就喊道，带着哭腔：“哦，他是Mordred。他变成了Mordred。而我他妈什么都做不了了，Merlin！”


End file.
